This revised research application is designed to clarify and further specify how the Convoy Model of Social Relations can be used to improve our understanding of those characteristics of social relations which help the elderly to cope with and adapt to three common resource deficits: widowhood, financial strain, and illness. We propose to use the Convoy Model because it highlights characteristics of close family and friendship relationships which are similar across countries but also allows the culturally specific expression of these relationships. The life-span developmental perspective of the Convoy Model emphasizes individual development but also assumes that situational or environmental factors are important. We propose to examine sociocultural context and capitalize on the availability of four large randomly selected, community based samples from the United States, Japan, France and Germany that provide in-depth data on key concepts of the convoy model. Highlighting the heterogeneity of old age, we focus on a comparison of men and women who are the younger-old (60-69), the middle (70-79) and the older-old (80-89). We seek to identify the type and nature of convoys which facilitate successful coping with major deficits and consequently enhance the well-being of the elderly. Three specific aims guide the proposed research. 1. To examine the structure of Social Relations Convoys of the relatively young-, middle-, old-old elderly experiencing three major resource deficits (widowhood, financial strain, illness) in the United States, Japan, France and Germany. 2. To examine the connectedness of relationships, measured as types of exchanges and affective quality, between specific convoy members and the elderly in each of the four countries. 3. And finally, we seek to examine the impact of cultural influences on the Convoy Model of Social Relations among those experiencing specific resource deficits. In sum, we believe that by extending this research to a cross national comparison we will be able to document those characteristics of the Social Relations Convoy which are universally associated with successful adaptation to these common resource deficits and those which vary within countries. This knowledge should facilitate the development of interventions which could minimize the burden and maximize the adaptation experienced by older people, their families, friends, and communities.